Alors, laisse-moi mourir
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: La mort c'était pour les lâches et la vie pour les esseulés. Severus se disait mort, Arthur aimait la vie. Arthur vivait pour deux, Severus est mort pour eux.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'OS et la chanson.

 **Résumé :** Severus se disait mort, Arthur aimait la vie. Arthur vivait pour deux, Severus est mort pour eux.

OS en cadeau pour ma **Mary** **Frankenstein**. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'aime ma belle.

* * *

 **Alors, laisse-moi mourir…**

— Le professeur Snape était un enseignant exigeant et intransigeant qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de favoriser les serpentards et de retirer des points aux gryffondors. Surtout à moi.

Il eut quelques ricanements et Harry ferma les yeux un instant, sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Il ravala le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge et reposa ses yeux sur les personnes qui étaient toutes réunies à Poudlard pour l'enterrement de l'ancien maître des potions.

— Le professeur Snape, en plus d'être un homme sarcastique et froid, était aussi un homme brave et loyal. Un homme courageux, intelligent, fidèle et au grand cœur. Il contredirait certainement mes propos aujourd'hui mais que puis-je dire d'autres d'un homme aussi exceptionnel et admirable que lui ? Que puis-je dire d'un homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne, pour nous tous ? Que dire d'un homme qui nous aura prouvé que le courage n'était pas seulement réservé aux gryffondors ? Que les serdaigles n'étaient pas les seuls érudits ? Et que les poufsouffles n'étaient pas aussi loyaux que lui le fut pour ma mère, pour Dumbledore, pour l'ordre, pour notre communauté, pour moi ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à ajouter pour qualifier cet homme formidable et respectable ? Il mérite notre respect à tous. Il mérite qu'on se souvienne de lui comme d'un héros, comme d'un homme bien, comme d'un sorcier qui donna sa vie pour nous.

Harry ne tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Ron se dirigea vers l'estrade et soutint son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ramena Harry avec lui à leurs places tandis que le maître de cérémonie reprenait les rennes.

Minerva avait les joues recouvertes de larmes et pleurait en silence aux côtés d'Augusta Londubat qui affichait une mine chagrinée. Quelques élèves de serpentards pleuraient la mort de leur directeur et incroyablement, Draco Malfoy faisait partie de ces élèves. Malgré les larmes qui perlaient lentement sur ses joues, il gardait la tête haute, le visage neutre. Sa main était liée à une autre mais plus douce et plus fine, à celle d'une jeune fille à la chevelure brune.

Il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir des cordes lorsqu'ils mirent en terre le cercueil du maître des potions. Harry ne supportait plus cet endroit, voulant quitter ce lieu où régnait tristesse et mort. Un lieu qui lui écorchait l'âme car il avait failli vomir ses tripes à plusieurs reprises. Hermione avait pris sa main dans la sienne et c'est à trois, avec Ron, qu'ils quittèrent cet endroit funèbre.

Les sorciers qui étaient venus assister à l'enterrement du maître des potions quittèrent peu à peu l'endroit. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité forçant tout le monde à quitter les lieux. Le ciel s'était obscurci, le tonnerre grondait sur Pré-au-Lard et des éclairs fendaient les nuages gris donnant une impression de fin du monde.

Malgré la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Poudlard, un homme se tenait devant la sépulture de Severus Snape. L'homme était trempé jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux roux cachaient une partie de son visage tandis que l'autre était baigné de pluie. Il était vêtu de vêtements noirs et d'une cape de la même couleur.

L'homme s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant la sépulture. Il avait le visage pâle et quelques taches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues creuses, ses yeux bleus semblaient ternes, sans éclats. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux et les traits de son visage étaient tirés comme s'il n'avait pas fermé un seul œil depuis des semaines voire des mois.

Il mit sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un pendentif de capsule de canette qu'il posa sur la pierre tombale.

— Tu avais raison, Severus, dit-il dans un murmure.

— _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

— _Alors, laisse-moi mourir…_

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie qui coulait sans cesse sur son visage.

— … _mourir d'aimer._

Il l'avait prévenu.

Il continua de pleuvoir et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et il distingua difficilement les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre de marbre blanc.

 _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

Et il l'avait aimé sans aucune limite, sans restriction. Il avait aimé son corps, il avait aimé chacune de ses cicatrices, il avait aimé son âme souillée, il avait aimé son cœur brisé. Il l'avait aimé sans compter, sans penser. Il l'avait aimé et c'était tout ce qui avait toujours compté. Il avait cru que l'aimer le sauverait, que l'aimer le ranimerait.

Il avait cru qu'il suffirait de son amour pour l'épargner. Que son amour suffirait à faire revivre cette âme en peine mais il avait oublié qu'il aimait un homme qui était déjà mort. Qu'il aimait un homme qui côtoyait chaque jour la mort.

Il l'avait aimé. Il était mort et lui, périssait lentement depuis son décès.

 _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

Comment n'aurait-il pas pu tomber amoureux de cet homme ? Comment aurait-il pu fermer les yeux face à un être aussi fragile et solitaire ? Snape était un homme mort de l'intérieur mais il avait cru qu'il pouvait le faire revivre tout simplement en l'aimant. Que l'amour le ferait revivre. Qu'il pourrait le sauver de la mort.

— _On ne peut ressusciter ce qui est mort, Arthur._

Severus était mort. Depuis.

Arthur leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit tristement, le cœur brisé. Il l'avait perdu. Severus était mort pour lui. Il avait toujours eu raison. Severus avait toujours raison.

— _L'amour tue, Arthur. Je suis mort à cause de l'amour alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne m'aime pas. Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

Il avait aimé Severus plus que de raison. Il l'avait aimé à en perdre la tête et il en était mort. Il était mort le jour où il avait commencé à aimer cet homme à la voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, au caractère aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

La pluie. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours.

 _Tout était calme dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil dans lequel était plongé l'homme aux cheveux roux qui dormait dans une petite chambre aux murs immaculés et stérilisés. Pourtant, au dehors, un nuage gris néfaste fit son apparition dans le ciel bleu comme un océan. Petit à petit, le vent se mit à souffler et des nuages gris finirent par recouvrir le magnifique tableau bleu que représentait le ciel._

 _Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et entonna un chant lugubre qui monta jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle se reposait l'homme roux. Le vent s'abattit sur les arbres qui entouraient la bâtisse et les plia à son gré._

 _Le ciel était uniquement gris et tout était peu visible comme si le soleil venait de s'éteindre. Le vent s'élança dans les alentours, fit claquer quelques portes et fit virevolter quelques rideaux, éparpillant des papiers ici et là._

 _Soudain, quelque chose de liquide frappa la fenêtre en vitres. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Pourtant ces premières gouttent se changèrent en déluge. Tout était mouillé par cette pluie torrentielle qui était si fort que l'on n'entendait pas les cœurs qui battaient avec inquiétude._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrapercevoir un homme brun habillé tout de noir, le visage austère._

 _Le brun s'avança dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre avec dédain. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda l'homme qui y dormait avec un certain mépris. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole de potion et l'ouvrit avant de renifler le contenu. Il hocha la tête comme pour se féliciter lui-même et porta le flacon aux lèvres du malade. Mais à peine fit-il un geste vers le roux, qu'il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le sol froid de la chambre, sa tête rencontrant durement le béton qu'il poussa un petit gémissement._

 _Il sentit un bout de bois pressé sur sa gorge et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard d'azur._

— _Si vous voulez terminer l'œuvre de votre maître, faîtes-le en homme, Snape, siffla le roux qui avait une respiration erratique, le visage en sueur._

 _Severus fut estomaqué par le sorcier qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il était loin de se douter que le roux cachait une telle force sous ses airs d'homme gentil. Il aurait dû être à l'article de la mort. Il avait été attaqué par Nagini et ne devrait même pas pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt alors comment faisait-il pour menacer ainsi le maître des potions avec sa baguette ?_

 _Severus essaya de reprendre contenance et afficha un visage impassible, mettant ses barrières d'occlumens en place._

— _Je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer, Weasley, répliqua-t-il froidement. Si je souhaitais le faire, vous seriez déjà mort bien avant d'avoir pu dégainer votre baguette._

— _Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un homme en position de faiblesse, lui fit remarquer Arthur._

 _Severus fit une moue dubitative et inversa leur position. Il se trouvait désormais au-dessus du rouquin, sa baguette pressée sur la gorge de l'employé du ministère._

— _Et maintenant ? railla-t-il, un sourcil arqué._

 _Arthur poussa un soupir de lassitude et laissa retomber lourdement ses bras sur le sol. Il était épuisé et il avait du mal à respirer._

 _Severus leva les yeux vers la table de chevet et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Il se releva et prit la fiole de potion qu'il avait posé juste à temps sur la table de chevet avant de se retrouver durement plaqué au sol par Arthur. Il s'était fallu de peu pour que le contenu de la fiole ne se renverse et que son travail d'une semaine et demie ne soit anéanti par la stupidité gryffondorienne._

 _Il s'agenouilla près d'Arthur qui respirait difficilement et leva la fiole sous ses yeux._

— _Soit vous buvez cette potion, soit vous mourrez. Le choix vous appartient, dit-il d'un ton abrupt._

— _Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? demanda Arthur, le souffle saccadé._

— _Il n'est pas question de confiance, Weasley. Il s'agit simplement de votre survie._

 _Severus se redressa et regarda le roux qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il tourna les talons, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui dans un effet glamour et impressionnant. Il ne lança aucun regard à Arthur et quitta la chambre pour ne plus jamais y revenir._

 _Arthur regarda la fiole, indécis. Il finit par se résoudre à boire cette potion et l'avala d'un seul trait puis grimaça au goût infect. C'était tout bonnement nauséeux comme goût. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été préparée avec du jus de chaussettes sales._

 _Pendant quelques minutes, il ne sentit rien et se dit que Snape lui avait tout simplement fait une mauvaise blague ou un truc dans le genre. Puis, il entendit un gargouillement dans son ventre et une chaleur intense se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de chaud tellement sa température corporelle augmenta subitement puis elle chuta brusquement et il eut aussi froid que s'il se trouvait en Alaska._

 _Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons et la toucha à peine du bout des doigts qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience._

Il baissa la tête et crut voir à travers ce rideau de pluie, un visage qui lui était douloureusement familier.

La pluie.

 _Il tombait des hallebardes. La pluie heurtait le trottoir si fort qu'elle envoyait alentour des jets de gouttelettes. Un homme apparut comme par magie au coin de la rue, sous le seul lampadaire qui marchait encore. Il scruta les environs. La rue était sinistre. Elle desservait un petit lotissement, composé de maisons identiques en briques. On apercevait à proximité la grande cheminée d'une fabrique._

 _Il sortit son poing de son imperméable, et le tendit sous la lueur maussade du lampadaire. Quand il ouvrit la main, il y avait à l'intérieur un petit morceau de parchemin trempé. Des lettres à l'encre verte indiquaient le nom de la rue et une adresse._

 _Il replia le parchemin et le remit dans sa poche. L'écho de ses pas résonna sur les pavés, tandis qu'il passait devant des fenêtres cassées et masquées par des planches, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la toute dernière maison où une faible lueur filtrait à travers les rideaux d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée._

 _Il inspira grandement avant de frapper à la porte et attendit patiemment, respirant l'odeur d'eau croupie qu'une brise nocturne apportait de la rivière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit remuer derrière la porte qui s'entrebâilla légèrement. Il entrevit alors un homme qui le regarda, un homme aux cheveux longs noirs encadrant comme deux rideaux un visage cireux, et aux yeux également noirs._

— _Weasley ? fit l'homme surpris._

 _Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus largement, la lumière qui venait de l'intérieur éclaira le visage pâle d'Arthur Weasley sa chevelure rousse qui ruisselait dans son cou lui donnait l'air d'un noyé._

— _Que faîtes-vous ici ? le questionna Severus._

— _Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?_

— _Vous avez une minute._

 _Arthur cligna des yeux, effaré. Le maître des potions n'allait tout de même pas le laisser sous le porche, sous une pluie battante, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Qu'attendez-vous ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! s'impatienta Severus._

— _Vous ne me laissez pas entrer ? demanda Arthur, interloqué._

— _Je ne vous ai jamais invité, Weasley, répondit sèchement Severus. Alors, comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?_

— _C'est Albus qui me l'a donné, répondit Arthur, grelottant._

 _Severus souffla d'agacement et se promit de tuer Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il s'écarta de l'entrée et fit signe au roux d'entrer._

 _Arthur le gratifia d'un grand sourire et il entra directement dans un minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonnée, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron ; un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table branlante étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé, comme s'il n'était habité qu'occasionnellement._

 _Severus fit signe à Arthur de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se débarrassa de son imperméable, le jeta à côté de lui et s'assit, regardant ses mains blanches et tremblantes serrées sur ses genoux._

— _Thé ou café ? proposa Snape._

— _Du thé, s'il vous plaît._

 _Severus hocha la tête et disparut dans une pièce située à côté du salon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table oscillante du salon et il tendit une tasse de thé à Arthur._

— _Merci._

 _Arthur avala quelques gorgées de sa tasse de thé et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Severus but une gorgée de son thé, les yeux fixés sur le roux, l'air méfiant._

— _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? attaqua derechef Severus._

— _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, expliqua Arthur. Je tenais à vous remercier en personne et j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver mais au bout d'infructueuses recherches, j'ai fini par le retrouver._

 _Arthur sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il agrandit et tendit le livre relié de cuir au maître des potions qui prit le bouquin avec perplexité. Il posa son regard sur la couverture du livre et laissa tomber son masque de froideur, médusé._ _ **Le potionniste qui murmurait aux chaudrons.**_

 _Severus leva les yeux du livre et posa son regard sur Arthur qui attendait un commentaire de sa part._

— _Comment avez-vous eu ce livre ? l'interrogea Severus, curieux._

— _Il vous plaît ? demanda Arthur._

— _Il n'existe que vingt exemplaires dans le monde et ce livre vaut une fortune. Nombreux sont les potionnistes du monde entier qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir un tel ouvrage !_

— _Oh ! Je suis donc le seul à avoir négligé un tel ouvrage puisqu'il avait été abandonné dans le grenier du Terrier, rigola Arthur._

 _Severus ne trouva pas cela drôle et lança un regard noir au rouquin qui arrêta subitement de rire et parut embarrassé. Arthur se racla la gorge et porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour éviter le regard noir du brun qui semblait prêt à le stupéfier sur place._

— _Vous aimez les potions ? le questionna Severus, dubitatif._

— _Pas moi, répondit Arthur avec un petit rire. Ma mère, par contre, elle était passionnée de potions. Elle ne pouvait passer une journée sans faire de potions._

— _Visiblement, vous n'avez pas hérité de son don._

— _Non, ricana Arthur, amusé._

La pluie.

Il continuait toujours de pleuvoir et il avait l'impression qu'elle s'intensifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter. Pendant un moment, il avait l'impression que le monde partageait son chagrin, que le monde pleurait sur la perte de ce merveilleux homme qu'il avait appris à découvrir.

C'était comme si les éléments se déchaînaient et criaient leur fureur, leur injustice. Car, c'était injuste. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se terminer ainsi. Ils avaient encore tant à vivre, tant à partager, tant à découvrir, ensembles.

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui pétrissaient son visage.

— _L'amour tue, Arthur. Je suis mort à cause de l'amour alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne m'aime pas. Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

L'amour ne se commandait pas. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne l'avait pas prévu. Cela c'était fait ainsi, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et lorsqu'il finit par comprendre que les choses avaient changé, il était bien trop tard. Il s'était épris du professeur de ses enfants.

 _Il pleuvait sur le chemin de traverse. La pluie était fine et le ciel, gris. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la rue commerçante et beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient retranchés dans les boutiques de la longue rue._

 _Arthur marchait d'un pas soutenu, les yeux plissés, le col de sa cape resserré autour de son cou. Il tenait bien fermement son sac sous son bras. Il passa devant la boutique de madame Guipure et salua la petite sorcière de la main, tout en continuant de marcher sans regarder où il allait. Il percuta quelque chose de ferme et son sac tomba dans une flaque d'eau boueuse._

— _Weasley, siffla une voix familière et acérée._

 _Arthur ramassa son sac et croisa un regard ténébreux._

— _Snape._

 _Severus fusilla le roux du regard et le toisa avec mépris et dédain avant de poursuivre son chemin mais il chancela dangereusement et son regard se voila quelques secondes d'une épaisse brume noire. Il fut rattrapé par Arthur qui le retint par le bras._

— _Tout va bien ? s'enquit Arthur d'un ton soucieux._

— _Ne me touchez pas, persiffla le maître des potions qui repoussa brutalement le roux._

 _Il bascula en avant et fut de nouveau rattrapé par Arthur qui passa son bras autour de sa taille._

— _Vous n'allez visiblement pas bien alors souffrez un instant que je vous aide, dit Arthur d'une voix ferme._

 _Severus grogna d'énervement mais n'émit aucune protestation et laissa Arthur l'aider._

— _Souhaitez-vous retourner à Poudlard ou préférez-vous rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? demanda Arthur._

— _Poudlard._

 _Le maître des potions l'avait dit dans un souffle presque brûlant. C'était comme si il avait du mal à parler et que sa gorge le brulait atrocement. Arthur hocha la tête et aida Severus à marcher jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Il tint fermement le professeur collé contre lui et transplana jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard._

 _Arthur entra dans le pub de madame Rosmerta et demanda à accéder à sa cheminée. Ce que la femme accepta lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Arthur et Severus passèrent par la cheminée des Trois Balais et atterrirent sans aucune grâce dans le salon des appartements du maître des potions._

 _Le salon était beaucoup plus grand que celui de l'Impasse du Tisseur et beaucoup plus chaleureux. Il y avait des livres qui traînaient un peu partout sur la table basse et une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard avait été posée négligemment sur le bras du fauteuil près de la cheminée._

 _Arthur fit asseoir Severus sur le fauteuil et posa son sac au sol avant de retirer sa cape trempée d'eau._

— _Restez ici, je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit-il._

— _Non, croassa Severus, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle._

 _Arthur lui lança un regard dubitatif et inquiet._

— _Je saurai me débrouiller seul. Je suis un potionniste, l'avez-vous oublié ?_

— _Potionniste, oui, mais pas médicomage, rétorqua sèchement Arthur._

— _Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Weasley._

— _Auriez-vous peut-être préféré que je vous laisse mourir de froid sous la pluie au chemin de traverse ? lança Arthur sarcastique._

 _Severus le regarda, impassible, la respiration hachée._

— _De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda Arthur dans un soupir las._

— _Dans ma chambre, il y a deux fioles posées sur la table de chevet près de mon lit, répondit Severus._

 _Arthur acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Il poussa lentement la porte, s'attendant à voir une chambre aux couleurs de la maison du maître des potions mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La chambre de Severus n'était pas impersonnelle comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle était dans tes tons sobres et chauds. C'était chaleureux, c'était doux. Un véritable nid douillet._

 _Il repéra les deux fioles et les apporta à Severus qui avait fermé les yeux, le souffle lent et régulier._

— _Tenez._

 _Severus rouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur les deux fioles. Il avala les deux potions une à une et remercia le patriarche de la famille Weasley._

— _Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Votre femme doit certainement vous attendre, dit Severus d'une voix faible._

— _Et vous laissez mourir de froid dans ce fauteuil ? ricana Arthur. Pas question._

— _Je sais prendre soin de moi, Weasley, bougonna Severus._

— _Je n'en doute pas, sourit le roux._

 _Arthur se baissa et retira les chaussures trempées du maître des potions. Severus le laissa faire, bien trop faible pour pouvoir protester. Puis, le roux s'attaqua à sa cape qu'il lui retira avec douceur._

— _Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? demanda Severus._

— _Quoi ?_

 _Arthur s'attaquait à présent à la redingote noire du maître des potions._

— _Tout ça, fit Severus en les désignant d'une main. Vous êtes... vous m'avez offert un livre que vous pourriez revendre et mettre votre famille à l'abri du besoin. Et maintenant, vous…vous m'aidez. Alors, pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?_

— _Faut-il avoir une raison pour être gentil avec un collègue ? répliqua Arthur._

— _Un collègue ?_

— _Oui, nous sommes membres de l'ordre, répondit Arthur. À défaut d'être des amis, nous sommes des confrères. Et puis, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Sans vous, je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est._

— _Mais…_

— _Et ce qui est du livre, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et pour veiller sur Ron, Harry et Hermione._

— _Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de prendre pour évangile tout ce que vous dit Albus._

— _J'ai confiance en lui, dit Arthur. Sa parole suffit pour que j'en fasse de même avec vous._

— _Vous le regretterez un jour._

 _Arthur haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire confiant aux lèvres._

Il s'assit devant la tombe, sur la terre boueuse, se fichant de l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait tout perdu.

Ce n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'aimerait toujours, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais qu'il repousserait la mort aussi loin que possible. Que leur amour survivrait à cette guerre, à Dumbledore, à Voldemort. Il le lui avait promis. Il avait promis à Severus que des jours meilleurs étaient à venir et il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse car Severus était mort.

 _On ne peut ressusciter ce qui est mort, Arthur._

Il avait raison. Il était impossible de ressusciter ce qui était mort depuis bien longtemps. Il était mort ce jour-là alors, pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi douloureux alors qu'il était censé être mort ?

Les morts ne ressentent rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de douleur en lui ?

Il avait si mal qu'il en perdait la raison.

— _Va te faire foutre, Snivellus ! lança Sirius, les poings serrés, la lèvre fendue, le regard brûlant de rage. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un putain de larbin. Je n'ai pas de marque sur le bras qui souille ma peau. Dumbledore peut dire ce qu'il veut, pour moi tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort toujours à lécher les pieds de sa majesté Voldemort !_

— _Sirius, tenta de le calmer Kingsley qui se trouvait au milieu des deux hommes._

— _Tu peux afficher tes airs méprisants et dédaigneux mais sache Snivellus qu'un mangemort reste et sera toujours un mangemort. La marque sur ton bras en est une preuve, balança Sirius, ignorant l'auror qui essayait de le calmer._

— _Sirius, Severus est un espion, répliqua calmement Remus. Dumbledore l'a…_

— _Dumbledore est en train de creuser sa propre tombe, le coupa Sirius. Tôt ou tard, Snivellus finira par montrer son vrai visage et il sera bien trop tard car il sera déjà mort._

— _Assez ! tonna Albus. Sirius, je vous prie de ne point remettre ma parole en doute lorsque je dis que Severus est de notre côté._

— _Quel côté ? Il peut très bien espionner pour vous comme pour Voldemort et attendre le bon moment pour choisir véritablement son camp._

 _Severus eut plus qu'assez et il quitta en trombe le 12, square Grimmaurd._

— _Severus, l'appela Albus._

 _Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le maître des potions avait quitté la demeure des Black et lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors, il se retrouva tremper en quelques secondes par une averse. Il ferma les paupières un instant avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage._

 _Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. De toute façon, sa présence n'était jamais désirée au 12, square Grimmaurd. Alors, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à y aller ? Inutile de se poser la question, il connaissait par avance la réponse. C'était cette même raison qui le poussait à mettre chaque jour sa vie en danger et à protéger un imbécile de gryffondor dans l'ombre._

 _Cette même raison qui l'obligeait à avancer et à ignorer les paroles blessantes que pouvaient lui lancer les membres de l'ordre à la figure._

— _Snape, attendez !_

 _Severus reconnut cette voix masculine et continua d'avancer tout en accélérant le pas. Il ne souhaitait pas converser avec l'homme. La présence du rouquin commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. À chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient désormais, Arthur ne cessait de lui sourire ou d'engager la conversation avec lui sur divers sujets comme les moldus._

 _Arthur savait que son père était moldu et qu'il avait grandi dans un quartier moldu. Aussi, il essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement des moldus et de leurs objets. Le roux était fasciné par eux et cherchait toujours à en savoir un peu plus._

 _À sa plus grande consternation, il répondait à toutes les questions que lui posaient Arthur. Il lui était même arrivé de lui prêter quelques livres moldus qu'il avait dans sa bibliothèque ou des objets ayant appartenus à son ivrogne de père._

 _Il se montrait presque gentil avec le roux et cela l'énervait au plus haut point car il n'était pas gentil. Il ne devait pas être gentil._

 _Il courut presque jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et y était presque arrivé lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par une main forte. Il se retourna, irrité, et fit face à Arthur Weasley._

— _Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? l'interrogea Arthur._

— _Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec vous, Weasley._

 _Severus recula de plusieurs pas et transplana sans qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Arthur marmonna un juron et transplana à son tour. Severus sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un pop retentir dans son dos._

— _Snape !_

— _Ne pouvez-vous donc pas me laisser en paix, Weasley ? siffla Severus mécontent._

— _Répondez à mes questions._

 _Severus jeta un regard noir au roux et grinça des dents avant d'abdiquer._

— _Parlez !_

— _Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?_

— _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous fuis ?_

 _Arthur lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « ne me prenez pas pour un cornichon ». Tous les deux, ils savaient que le maître des potions prenait la fuite et c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'instant comme depuis quelques semaines._

— _Bonne nuit, Weasley._

— _Non, j'exige une réponse, Snape, le retint Arthur par le bras._

 _Arthur posa ses mains sur les bras de Severus qu'il tenait fermement et qu'il rapprocha vers lui. Arthur était toujours surpris par la maigreur du corps de Snape qu'il cachait sous des tonnes de vêtements. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur le maître des potions et le dévisagea minutieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de Snape. Si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du maître des potions s'échouer sur son visage._

 _Les mèches brunes de Snape tombaient sur son visage comme un rideau de pluie. Arthur délivra le bras droit de Snape et passa sa main sur le visage de l'espion, écartant les mèches de jais qui recouvraient la joue gauche de Snape._

 _Il rencontra le regard noir du maître des potions et fut hypnotisé par ses prunelles sombres qui recelaient tant de mystères. Il baissa le regard vers les lèvres fines et minces de Snape qui continuait de le fixer sans bouger. Et il fit quelque chose auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu._

 _Il plaça sa main derrière la nuque du maître des potions et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Severus écarquilla un bref instant les yeux, surpris par le geste audacieux du roux mais il finit par répondre à ce baiser mouillé et glacé. Il répondit aux lèvres fraîches d'Arthur et ferma les yeux alors qu'il goûtait à cette sensation nouvelle et étrange que d'être embrassé._

 _Severus n'avait jamais reçu de baiser avant. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé et n'avait jamais embrassé. Il se laissa alors guider par ce désir qui avait pris vie au creux de ses reins et son cerveau se fit la malle tandis qu'il était rapproché contre le corps trempé d'eau d'Arthur._

 _Un baiser sous la pluie, à quelques pas du 12, square Grimmaurd. Ils pouvaient être vus. Quelqu'un pouvait arriver et les surprendre. Mais cela, ils n'en avaient que faire._

 _Severus pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du roux. Il poussa un gémissement contre les lèvres d'Arthur et se surprit à en vouloir plus, à vouloir plus qu'un baiser. Il voulait sentir la peau d'Arthur contre la sienne, il voulait se frotter tout contre lui, il avait envie de lui comme jamais._

 _Il grogna de plaisir lorsque sa langue rencontra celle d'Arthur et crut fondre de désir lorsque les doigts d'Arthur glissèrent délicatement sur une zone qu'il ne pensait pas aussi sensible de son cou._

 _Il avait envie d'Arthur Weasley. Envie d'un homme, de surcroît marié et père de sept enfants._

 _Il repoussa abruptement Arthur et essaya de reprendre sa respiration, difficile avec le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec l'homme._

— _Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi !_

 _Et il prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant un Arthur complètement hébété sous la pluie._

Il pleurait silencieusement, assis devant la tombe de celui qu'il aimait, le regard dans le vide. Il était impossible d'avancer avec cette douleur au fond du cœur. Impossible de continuer à sourire lorsque la personne qui égayait votre vie s'en était allée. Il était difficile de vivre lorsque sa moitié était morte, emportant dans sa tombe votre souffle de vie.

La pluie avait soudainement cessé de le tremper. Une ombre se tenait à ses côtés et il leva la tête pour croiser un regard chocolat. Un regard triste et plein de compassion.

— Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes là.

— Un mort ne peut pas tomber malade, Molly, répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

— Arthur.

— _Arthur._

 _Il releva hâtivement la tête et posa ses yeux sur son épouse qui le regardait avec réprobation._

— _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu ne m'écoutes pas._

— _Je crois que je suis amoureux, lâcha-t-il._

 _Molly écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et darda son regard inquisiteur sur son époux. Il affronta son regard sans sourciller et elle reprit le découpage de ses légumes, laissant planer un silence dans la cuisine._

— _Je la connais ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Il n'y avait aucune once de jalousie dans la voix de Molly. Au contraire, elle paraissait enjouée et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa curiosité._

— _Ce n'est pas une femme._

— _Oh ! fit Molly ahurie._

 _Elle posa le couteau sur la table et reposa son regard sur son mari qui semblait abattu. Arthur se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir de tristesse._

— _Je crois que je l'aime mais lui…lui…il ne pourra…jamais m'aimer, confia-t-il accablé._

— _Il n'y a personne qui ne puisse te résister, Arthur, dit Molly._

— _Je ne suis pas une gravure de mode, Molly, protesta Arthur._

— _Mais tu n'es pas moche, non plus, répliqua la rousse. Tu es beau et craquant avec tes tâches de rousseurs et tu as une magnifique personnalité. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et d'aimant. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut le repousser. Tu as tout pour plaire à n'importe qui._

— _Mais pas à lui._

— _Et c'est qui, lui ? le questionna Molly._

— _Severus, répondit Arthur._

— _Severus ? Comme Severus Snape ?_

 _Arthur confirma d'un hochement de la tête. Molly ouvrit grandement les yeux, abasourdie._

— _Snape ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es amoureux de Severus Snape ?!_

— _Je sais, gémit-il déprimé._

 _Arthur posa son front sur la table de la cuisine et voulut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il était amoureux de Severus Snape._

 _Molly secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela mais elle aurait dû le voir venir. Elle avait remarqué que son mari s'était considérablement rapproché du maître des potions mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Arthur irait jusqu'à tomber amoureux de lui !_

 _Elle posa sa main sur celle de son époux dans un geste de réconfort._

— _Est-ce qu'il le sait ? demanda-t-elle._

— _Il m'évite depuis juin. En fait, depuis la nuit où je l'ai embrassé, répondit-il._

— _Tu l'as embrassé ?! s'écria Molly, stupéfaite._

 _Arthur émit un gémissement de tristesse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire mais il n'avait plus eu de contrôle sur son corps dès le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur Snape._

— _Hum…euh…hum…et si…et si tu l'invitais à déjeuner quelque part ?_

— _Il m'évite, Molly. Il ne veut plus me voir. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de l'approcher mais à chaque fois, il réussit toujours à m'échapper. Il ne répond pas à mes courriers et il a mis sa maison sous fidelitas. J'ai bien essayé à Poudlard mais il y avait les enfants là-bas et je ne pouvais pas passer directement par le réseau de cheminée puisqu'il a verrouillé son accès._

 _Arthur se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et tourna en rond dans la cuisine._

— _Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas par Albus ? suggéra Molly._

 _Arthur lança un regard perplexe à sa femme._

— _Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourra t'apporter son aide._

— _Et que lui dirai-je quand il me demandera la raison de cette insistance ? questionna-t-il._

— _Tout simplement la vérité, mon chéri._

— _Molly._

— _Les enfants sont grands, Arthur. Charlie est en Roumanie, Bill travaille à Gringotts et il projette de se marier avec Fleur, Percy – même si nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles – est employé au ministère, Fred et Georges ont obtenu leurs diplômes et viennent d'ouvrir une boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Ron et Ginny ont bientôt fini leurs études. Nous avons élevé nos enfants, Arthur. Ils sont grands maintenant. Tu peux commencer à vivre ta vie, mon chéri. Tu as été un bon père et personne ne te reprochera de penser enfin qu'à toi et à ton bonheur. Tu l'as mérité._

— _Et toi ?_

— _Tu as fait de moi une femme heureuse, Arthur. C'était bien plus que je n'espérais. J'ai de merveilleux enfants grâce à toi, répondit-elle. Nous nous sommes mariés trop jeunes. Nous avons été parents bien trop jeunes. On a confondu le coup de foudre, une amourette d'adolescents avec le véritable amour mais ce qui est fait est fait et nous avons assumé notre erreur. Tu n'as pas fui lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de Bill. Tu as assumé ta paternité et je peux te dire que Bill fut notre plus belle erreur._

— _La plus merveilleuse, acquiesça Arthur avec un sourire._

— _Oui, dit Molly. Nous ne sommes pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais nous nous sommes aimés, comme des amis s'aiment et partagent leurs vies. Notre amitié nous a permis d'élever ensembles nos enfants et maintenant qu'ils sont grands, tu es libre de tomber amoureux, mon chéri. Tu es libre d'aimer, Snape._

— _Mais comment les enfants vont-ils le prendre ? s'inquiéta Arthur._

— _Ils finiront par comprendre, un jour ou l'autre, le rassura Molly._

— _Je ne souhaite pas précipiter les choses. Nous en parlerons avec eux lorsque je me sentirai prêt et si seulement Severus ressent la même chose que moi._

 _Molly hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise pour prendre son mari dans ses bras._

— _Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-elle._

La vie n'était faite que d'amères déceptions. Rien ne se déroulait jamais comme on le prévoyait. Il ne suffisait pas seulement d'y croire pour qu'un vœu se réalise. En fait, aucun vœu ne se réalisait jamais.

L'espérance ne servait qu'à faire souffrir les gens et il souffrait horriblement aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait osé espérer un monde meilleur. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait eu l'espoir que tout irait bien un jour.

— Il faut rentrer, Arthur, dit Molly.

— Où ?

— À la maison, répondit-elle.

— Un mort n'a pas de maison, Molly. Il repose dans un cercueil, répliqua Arthur d'une voix éteinte.

— Tu n'es pas mort, Arthur, rétorqua Molly. Tu es toujours en vie alors ne gâche pas ta vie car ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que tu fasses après son sacrifice.

Arthur se releva furibond et se tourna face à son épouse qui était tout aussi terrassée et peinée que lui car ils avaient tous deux perdu des êtres chers. Elle, elle avait perdu leur fils et lui, il avait perdu leur fils ainsi que son amant. Ils souffraient tous les deux mais la souffrance que Molly ressentait n'égalerait jamais la sienne.

— Sacrifice ? Tu me parles de sacrifice ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se sacrifier pour moi ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de mourir pour moi ! S'il m'aimait vraiment, si je comptais un tant soit peu pour lui, il aurait tout fait pour rester en vie. Il se serait battu pour vivre et non pour mourir ! La mort, c'est pour les lâches, Molly. Il est facile de mourir et de laisser derrière soi ses proches. Facile de trépasser sans penser à la douleur que l'on infligera à ses amis, à son amant ! La mort n'accueille que des lâches et la vie ne garde que les esseulés, débita Arthur en pleurs.

— Arthur.

— S'il m'aimait, il serait toujours en vie, sanglota-t-il.

 _Albus ne lui avait pas posé de questions et avait simplement accédé à sa demande. Arthur ne serait pas surpris s'il apprenait que le directeur de Poudlard était au courant des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le maître des potions._

 _Albus lui avait donné le mot de passe des appartements du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que l'accès au réseau de cheminée de Severus. Il lui était vivement conseillé d'utiliser la cheminée car c'était plus discret que déambuler dans le château à des heures tardives._

 _L'année scolaire à Poudlard avait repris depuis quelques jours et Arthur pourrait tomber sur des élèves dans les couloirs, la nuit._

 _Arthur remercia le directeur et emprunta sa cheminée pour accéder au salon du maître des potions._

 _Severus bondit de son fauteuil lorsqu'il vit la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans ses appartements._

— _Weasley ? fit-il, surpris._

— _Bonsoir, Severus, le salua Arthur avec un large sourire._

— _Comment avez-vous fait ? le questionna Severus._

 _Puis le maître des potions arrêta Arthur d'un geste de la main lorsque celui-ci voulut répondre à sa question._

— _Albus, déduisit Severus._

 _Il n'y avait qu'Albus qui avait accès à son réseau de cheminée et personne d'autre. Il commençait à en avoir ras le chaudron du directeur._

— _Que me voulez-vous cette fois-ci ? cracha Severus._

 _Arthur ne fut guère impressionné par le ton du maître des potions. Il le connaissait déjà un peu mieux pour savoir que l'homme était sur la défensive et que c'était sa manière de se protéger du monde extérieur._

— _J'avais besoin de te voir._

— _Vous m'avez vu. Vous pouvez vous en aller._

— _De te parler, mais aussi, de te toucher, rajouta Arthur._

 _Arthur s'approcha de la silhouette frêle du maître des potions qui était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile noir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme dans des vêtements aussi décontractés et dans une couleur autre que le noir._

— _Sortez d'ici, le chassa Severus qui recula au fur et à mesure qu'Arthur s'approchait de lui._

— _Je ne sortirai d'ici que lorsque j'aurai eu une véritable conversation avec toi, dit Arthur._

— _Je vous écoute._

 _Severus se retrouva soudainement coincé contre le mur, pris au piège comme un oiseau dans une cage. Il n'avait pas peur d'Arthur, il pouvait se défendre face au roux mais il avait peur de ce que voulait Arthur. Il avait peur de ce que lui dirait l'employé du ministère, peur de son corps qui réagissait à la présence du roux, peur de ce battement cardiaque qu'il entendait résonner dans sa poitrine._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Arthur réduisit la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il se contenta de fixer le roux, apeuré par ce qui pourrait se passer._

 _Arthur observa le visage cireux du maître des potions, son nez, ses yeux, ses lèvres et son cou joliment exposé à sa vue et il se demanda à quoi pourrait ressembler Severus avec du rouge aux joues. Il se demanda quelle expression il pouvait afficher lorsqu'il se laissait aller aux plaisirs de la chair, lorsqu'il s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras d'une personne._

— _Tout d'abord, sache que tu peux m'appeler, Arthur, mais que tu as aussi le droit de me tutoyer, souffla-t-il._

 _Son souffle s'échoua sur la peau de Severus et il vit un long frisson parcourir l'échine pâle du brun._

— _Ensuite, je tenais à te dire que je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu m'aies fui pendant tout ce temps. Trois longs mois, Severus. Tu m'as fui pendant trois longs mois alors je pensais qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. J'étais plus que las de te voir m'échapper. J'avais besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de te voir, de te parler, d'échanger des idées avec toi, de te sentir, de te toucher._

 _Arthur caressa des doigts d'une main le long cou du maître des potions qui frissonna sous sa caresse._

— _Il fallait que ça s'arrête, Severus, car tu commençais à me rendre fou. Tu me rends fou, Severus. De désir mais aussi d'amour._

 _Et avant que Severus n'ait le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles, il ravit les lèvres du maître des potions et le fit gémir sous son baiser. Severus goûta de nouveau aux lèvres d'Arthur. Elles avaient comme un goût mentholé._

 _Arthur sentit le maître des potions fondre sous son baiser et l'inexpérience de Severus dans ce domaine le toucha beaucoup car il savait qu'il était le premier. Qu'il était le seul à avoir eu la chance d'embrasser les lèvres du maître des potions, le seul à le faire gémir sous une caresse buccale._

 _Il haleta et reprit sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger à nouveau sur les lèvres douces de Severus. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le maître des potions se frotter tout contre lui, recherchant toujours un peu plus du contact._

 _Ses mains déboutonnèrent la chemise de Severus et explorèrent le torse nu et pâle du brun. Il rompit leur baiser et posa ses mains sur le visage de Severus pour qu'il puisse croiser son regard._

— _Je t'aime, Severus Snape, déclara-t-il._

 _Severus se dégagea subitement de lui comme s'il avait été brulé et le regarda avec désapprobation._

— _Tu ne peux pas m'aimer._

— _Si, puisque je t'aime, répliqua Arthur._

 _Severus secoua la tête, laissant tomber son masque._

— _Non._

— _Si_

 _Severus ancra son regard onyx dans celui azur d'Arthur._

— _L'amour tue, Arthur. Je suis mort à cause de l'amour alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne m'aime pas. Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras, dit-il._

— _Quel est le nom de cet amour ? demanda le roux._

— _Aucune importance, éluda Severus. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît._

— _Je ne partirais pas._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Parce que je t'aime, répondit Arthur._

— _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

 _Arthur se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis déposa quelques baisers dans son cou._

— _Alors, laisse-moi mourir…_

 _Arthur planta ses dents sur la peau pâle de son cou et revint vers sa bouche._

— … _mourir d'aimer._

 _Et Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau et avec sa langue vint taquiner la sienne. Severus rendit les armes, n'ayant pas l'énergie de se battre contre le roux. Il n'en avait pas envie alors il se laissa faire. Il balaya toutes ses peurs et laissa Arthur le guider._

 _Severus laissa Arthur l'aimer cette nuit-là. Il gémit à chaque caresse du roux, s'arqua sous le désir que lui procura Arthur et supplia le roux de continuer à le prendre, il le supplia d'augmenter la cadence, désirant toujours plus, encore et encore. Puis, il finit par atteindre le septième ciel en hurlant le nom d'Arthur._

Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr que Severus l'ait aimé ? Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Severus ne disait jamais cela. Severus se contentait de se faire aimer, de se laisser embrasser, de se faire prendre dans les bras mais jamais, il ne disait « je t'aime ».

Même s'il ne le disait jamais, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, il avait cru voir de l'amour dans le regard éteint de Severus. Et à une époque, cela lui suffisait car il attendait la fin de la guerre pour officialiser les choses, pour officialiser sa relation avec le maître des potions. Aussi, il ne lui demandait jamais à entendre ces trois petits mots. Pendant la guerre, il s'était dit qu'il aimait pour deux et que pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

— _Tiens._

 _Severus tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué. Il avait remis au maître des potions un pendentif en capsule de canette._

— _Une capsule ? fit-il, éberlué._

— _C'est un portoloin. J'ai réussi à le créer avec l'aide de Bill qui s'y connaît bien en sortilèges. Ce portoloin te mènera à moi, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve. Il te suffira simplement de penser à moi pour qu'il puisse s'activer, expliqua Arthur._

— _Je n'en ai pas besoin, Arthur. Tu ferais mieux de le donner à Potter qui a tendance à fourrer son nez dans le danger._

— _Tu protèges déjà, Harry, alors laisse-moi à mon tour te protéger._

— _Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, Arthur, répliqua sèchement Severus._

— _Tout le monde a besoin d'un protecteur, Sev. Toi encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu mets chaque jour ta vie en danger et je ne peux t'empêcher d'espionner Voldemort mais permets-moi au moins de veiller sur toi._

— _Ma vie ? ricana froidement Severus. Je n'ai plus de vie, Arthur. Je suis mort depuis bien longtemps alors inutile d'essayer de protéger une personne qui est déjà morte._

— _Je te ressusciterai dans ce cas, répliqua Arthur._

— _On ne peut ressusciter ce qui est mort, Arthur, protesta Severus. Ce qui est mort est mort. Il n'y a pas de résurrection possible._

— _Alors ne te fais pas tuer une deuxième fois et prends ce portoloin, insista Arthur._

 _Severus poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et acquiesça._

— _Bien._

— _Je veux que tu l'aies toujours sur toi, dit Arthur intransigeant._

— _Soit !_

Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était suffisant. Il continuait désespérément d'aimer le maître des potions et ne savait même pas si lui, il l'aimait. Il ne savait plus. Et c'était affreux de douter, de ne pas savoir.

— _Il a tué, Dumbledore._

 _Arthur ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était sûrement en train de cauchemarder, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Severus, son Sev, ne pouvait pas avoir tué, Albus. C'était impossible. Severus considérait Albus comme un père et jamais il n'aurait pu l'assassiner. C'était impossible. Severus ne pouvait pas avoir tué son mentor._

— _Arthur, je suis sincèrement désolée._

 _C'était Molly. Elle le regardait avec chagrin. Elle était désolée pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il était amoureux du maître des potions et combien il était prêt à tout pour lui. Alors, apprendre que son amant avait tué Dumbledore alors que le directeur lui faisait confiance devait certainement être terrible pour Arthur._

 _Arthur se leva de sa chaise, vacillant, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible._

 _Son amant, un assassin._

 _Il savait que Severus avait fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse mais pour lui, il avait largement racheté ses fautes en permettant à l'ordre de sauver des centaines de vies. Il avait lavé le sang qui maculait ses mains en devenant espion et là, il apprenait que Severus n'avait jamais été de leur côté, que ce n'était qu'un plan de Voldemort pour que le mangemort ait la confiance d'Albus._

 _Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une autre raison. Severus aimait Dumbledore comme un père, il en était sûr._

 _En fait, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Dumbledore était mort, assassiné par le maître des potions. L'homme qu'il aimait avait assassiné le directeur._

 _Que croire aujourd'hui ? Severus ne l'aimait-il donc pas ?_

Il détestait ce doute qui l'avait envahi il y'a à peine quelques minutes. Il avait douté de Severus et il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. S'il avait eu confiance en lui, peut-être, serait-il encore en vie aujourd'hui.

 _C'était la guerre et Voldemort attaquait le château. Ils étaient assiégés de tous les côtés par des mangemorts. Mais la guerre au dehors ne l'intéressait guère. Il ne cherchait qu'une seule personne parmi tout ce monde et il rageait de ne pas pouvoir le trouver._

 _Il avait observé le rang des mangemorts et ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il n'était pas dans l'école et il ne savait pas où le trouver. Il sortit dans le parc de Poudlard et constata que les barrières commençaient à céder. Le combat était proche. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, peut-être même de secondes._

 _Il abandonna ses recherches et allait retourner au château lorsqu'il vit une silhouette frêle près du saule cogneur. La personne attendait, là, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il sut que c'était lui. Qu'il l'attendait._

 _Il sortit sa baguette magique et se précipita vers le maître des potions qui affichait un visage neutre, dénué de toutes émotions._

— _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, là, maintenant, grogna Arthur._

— _Je vis, dit simplement Severus._

— _Quoi ?_

 _Arthur fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne comprenait pas._

— _Je…_

 _Mais Severus fut coupé par la brûlure de sa marque._

— _Ne meurs pas, Arthur. Je suis en vie alors ne meurs pas._

 _Et Severus avait disparu et Arthur découvrit que le maître des potions pouvait voler sans balai._

Arthur sourit tristement.

 _Ne meurs pas, Arthur. Je suis en vie alors ne meurs pas._

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait réussi ? Que Severus fut ramené à la vie grâce à ses sentiments ? Cela voulait-il dire que Severus l'aimait ?

Ne pas mourir. Il était déjà trop tard car il était mort un jour du 2 mai 1998. Il était mort avec Severus. Il était mort le jour où il avait commencé à l'aimer parce que c'était ainsi.

 _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

Il aimait Severus et il en était mort.

Arthur détourna son regard de Molly et vit une silhouette frêle un peu plus loin. Il reconnut cette silhouette si amèrement familière et sourit lorsque cette silhouette lui tendit la main. Il amorça un pas puis un autre et encore un autre, avançant sans se retourner vers cette silhouette qui lui tendait la main.

De sa poche, glissa une fiole de potion vide. Molly ramassa la potion et lut l'étiquette qui y était apposée.

— Arthur ? glapit-elle.

 _Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras._

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira lorsqu'il fut face à l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il continuait d'aimer. Severus avait l'air serein et apaisé. Les traits de son visage étaient doux, comme lorsqu'il venait d'avoir un orgasme ou qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras.

Il prit la main que lui tendait le maître des potions et sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 _Alors, laisse-moi mourir…_

Il aimait Severus et Severus l'aimait. Vivant ou mort, ils s'aimaient.

— Arthur !

… _d'aimer._


End file.
